What A Nice Surprise
by SageK
Summary: Blaine comes home to a surprise


Title: What a Nice Surprise

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Summary: Blaine comes home to a surprise.

Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

Living with Sam was a bit of an adventure for Blaine, who was nearly obsessive in his own need to organize his life. Sam's more relaxed views on time and scheduling were both a relief and somewhat stressful, but Blaine did enjoy coming home each day to see what Sam would be doing.

Some days, you'd be working on an art project, engrossed in what was happening on the canvas, paint smeared all over. Other days, he'd be in the kitchen, cooking something incredible. Then again, he might simply be sprawled on the couch, watching TV or listening to music.

It was impossible to predict what he was going to do.

As Blaine entered their apartment, the echo of music from the living room made him think that it was probably a couch day, so he made his way toward the sound…and froze in the doorway.

Sam was standing in the center of the room, his hips swaying, body writhing in time to the music as he shrugged out of his shirt. As his torso rolls, Blaine could see his wonderfully defined muscles clenching under perfect, pale skin, hard and tight and so close….

"Hey, Blaine," Sam offered as the tip forward, landing on his hands and knees as he thrust at the floor, hips rolling and jeans riding low chirping of the very top swell of his ass.

Shaking himself, Blaine asked, "What…what are you doing?"

His voice cracked slightly, but Blaine thought that was completely understandable.

"Strippercize!" Sam said gleefully, rolling onto his back and working his hips through a series of slow pelvic thrusts. "Rich people pay big bucks to learn how to do this. It's really an awesome core workout."

Blaine tried to come up with an appropriate response, he really did, but all he could focus on was the tiny happy trail that stretched from Sam's navel down into his unbuttoned jeans.

Popping easily to his feet, Sam said, "I should teach you!"

"Huh?" Blaine managed to mutter, but then Sam's hands were on him, peeling him out of his shirt and settling on his hips. "What?"

Scrunching his nose, Sam tried to direct his movements. "Dude, come on! I know you know how to move," Sam teased and Blaine blinked before trying to mimic Sam's motions. "Better, but…."

Blaine let out a little gas when Sam spun him around and pulled him close, pressing his chest to Blaine's back, hands on his hips again. Due to their height difference, they weren't quite hip to hip, but every move Sam made took Blaine's body through the sensual motions of the dance. His cheeks were burning, but having Sam behind him like that felt so nice and he groaned when one of Sam's big palms flattened across his belly, pulling him even closer, pulling him back against his hard cock….

Wait, what?

Just to be sure, Blaine arched his back and rose up on his toes, pushing the curve of his ass more firmly against Sam, who ground against him, letting out a low moan, breath hot on Blaine's ear.

In another situation, Blaine probably would've hesitated, he would have over thought things, but in the moment he just couldn't. Spinning around in Sam's arms, Blaine reached up, wrapping a hand around the back of Sam's neck as he pulled him down for a kiss

Sam made a little noise of surprise, but responded eagerly, hands ghosting down planes back, pausing momentarily to squeeze his ass, then he gripped Blaine's thighs and lifted, equalizing their heights. Without breaking away from Sam's mouth, Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, grinding against him desperately.

Moaning into lanes mouth, Sam stumbled forward and Blaine gasped as his heated back at the cool wall. Keeping one hand buried in Sam's hair, Blaine allowed the other to Rome Sam's back, feeling muscles and smooth skin shifting under his questing fingers. With Blaine pinned between the wall and his undulating frame, Sam let his hands trail up to knead gently at Blaine's butt, helping them rock against each other more firmly.

Minutes (maybe hours, Blaine had lost all sense of time) later, Blaine cried out, body going taut as he came in his pants, tremors wracking his body. Sam followed him over the edge only moments after.

Gasping, they moved together through the aftershocks, kisses going languid as their bodies calmed.

Eventually, Blaine let his legs slip from around Sam's waist and he pulled back to blink up at him. "Well," he breathed, "that certainly wasn't the welcome home I expected."

Sam looked a little bashful as he asked, "But it was the good kind of unexpected, right?"

"Yes," Blaine assured him quickly and he got one of Sam's brilliant smiles in return. "The best kind of surprise."

"There's more where that came from," Sam murmured, lacing their fingers together. "But maybe we could, like, go for dinner first?"

"A date?"

"A date."

Blaine grinned at him. "That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time."


End file.
